Swirling of Red and Teal
by etherealArbitrator
Summary: Just a short little Karezi smutfic, not much to say c: Enjoy!


Hello there!I was looking to practice smut, and I got a request on Tumblr to write Karezi. I'm still awkward when it comes to writing smut and such, and I also need work at word variety and such. Constructive criticism is welcome! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"What the fuck did you want Tere-" Karkat stopped in his tracks. What the fuck was going on? All he knew was that Terezi wanted him in her room. He never expected to see her lying half naked on her bed.

Terezi was wearing nothing but a shirt. One of her hands was down between her legs, a light teal dusting her cheeks. Her laugh managed to sound like a sort of cackle even at the low volume it was at.

"Surprise!" The tealblood let out another giggle. Karkat practically slammed the door shut after stepping inside. His face had gone bright red, eyes huge. He also knew the twitch in his pants would not go unnoticed, even though the girl in front of him was blind.

"What the f-fuck are you even doing? If you're just going to do it yourself, why ask me to come over here in the first place? Am I supposed to sit here and fuck myself while you do the same?" Karkat had his signature scowl equipped, but Terezi just sat up and cackled, her hair slightly tangled.

Then something happened that wasn't very common. Terezi's expression changed from amusement to sincerity, and her voice was soft and almost soothing. "Karkat, I love you. You know that right? Get over here so I can talk to you properly."

Karkat wasn't sure how to react. Seemingly forgetting his arousal as well as the cause of it, he did as he was told. He sat on the bed, kicking his shoes off. The tealblood didn't even wait for him to get settled, she just sat behind him, hugging him tightly from behind and pressing her cheek to his back.

"We've been in a matespritship for a long time now, and I just think it's time to go to the next level," her voice was still soft, and Karkat barely noticed the unskilled fingers fiddling with his button. His matesprit rambled on, and he listened intently. Hearing her like this was enticing.

Karkat was jolted back to awareness as Terezi began palming his bulge through his boxers. It took him a second to realize his pants were pulled down a bit, and that his full bulge had unsheathed during her ramble.

"What the fuck?" Karkat's voice was higher-pitched and a lot quieter than he had meant for it to be. Cringing, he pushed his pants off entirely, spinning around to face the troll behind him. "I don't want you to-"

"Karkat, I could smell your blood color from another room with you like this. Refusing what we both know you want so badly will do you no good," She teased, her usual grin on her face once again.

"You fucking planned this."

Her grin widened.

His lips were on hers, then gone again in almost an instant. The hesitation was clearly visible in his eyes. Terezi took full advantage of the pause and pushed him onto his back. She didn't hesitate before she yanked off his boxers and dropped them to the floor.

The tealblood grinned as his red-flushed bulge writhed and twisted in front of her, and her matesprit's face was flushed a more muted shade of the same red. She took his bulge in her hand and let it squirm in between her fingers as she began to slowly pump it.

Karkat's breath hitched as the situation sunk in. His matesprit was perched between his legs, about to do something he had fantasized about for a long time but was too scared to bring up.

Terezi's long tongue emerged from between her dark lips. She ran it along the sides of his bulge to catch the bright red genetic material that was leaking from the slits. Karkat's teeth dug into his lower lip.

Without much warning, her hand left his bulge, only to be quickly replaced by her mouth. His bulge writhed and squirmed as she worked her tongue against it. She began to pull away, and he couldn't help but to lightly thrust up into her mouth.

There was a pause, and then Terezi began bobbing her head as if she had been hatched knowing what to do. Karkat cursed as the tip of his bulge nudged the back of her throat and she stroked the base of it.

Karkat reached up and gently scratched at the tealblood's horns. She gave his bulge a gentle squeeze before letting go and bringing her head up almost all the way, then very quickly engulfing him entirely. Karkat cursed again as his mind started to blank out, shallowly thrusting into her throat.

Karkat was letting out a mixture of purring sounds and moans that had Terezi working at her own bulge as well as his. When she began bobbing her head again, it was much faster, and Karkat thrusted up into her mouth with more force. He rubbed at the base of her horns, moaning her name slightly louder each time.

Soon he spilled over the edge, letting out a string of curses that went something like "Oh my fuck, oh fucking God, Terezi, oh _fuck_!" and Terezi's mouth was soon overflowing with his bright genetic material. She sat up, but not in time to catch all of it, as some spilled out and ran down her chin and got onto the bed. Karkat's heavy breathing wasn't helped as she continued to swallow and then lick her upper lip, letting out a long, shuddering moan as she reached her own climax.

Teal mixed with the red that was on the bed, as she silently thanked her sheets for being black, and she collapsed onto her matesprit. His arms held her tightly as she whispered.

"Beautiful."


End file.
